For rent
by Slaughter3211
Summary: My parents are off for the summer and left their only daughter home alone with little supervision. :D Chaos! I rent out my room to my muses. Features Randy orton, Kane, Aj, Wade, and Justin. Plus more!
1. Chapter 1

**AN Decided to rent out my house to my muses...Bad idea, these bitches are TROUBLE! So far I don't have many,but since I'm working on some new stories I will be getting more. :/ oh goodie.**

I regret nothing and everything. The former because this was actually more interesting than staying home by myself all summer and the latter because I'm not excatly allowed to be doing this.

"Why are you just sitting there like a bum?" An errie voice chimed from behind my spot on my floor.

"Hey Kane, I'm just kinda thinking."

"Pray tell about what?"

"What the hell did you just say?" I looked at him finally.

"Hmm? Pray tell. It means erm well... I'm not quite sure but I like it, it makes me sound old and wise."

"You got the old part right." I grumbled. "Your old as Hell itself."

He didn't respond right away. "You never answered my question." I hadn't? Hmmmm... Oh yeah I had gotten off track. Why is it when I want the subject to change it doesn't, but the moment I try to have a serious coversation we go off on bunny trails.

"I'm just thinking that this might be a bad idea. You know? Letting my muses stay here while my parents are off doing... Parent stuff." I actually didn't know where they went. Maybe I should have listened when they explained why my older sister, Mel, and her husband, Josh, would be checking up on me alot. Which they did anyways since they lived like across the street.

"Parent stuff? You do know they're off on some campaign for ending world hunger and shit like that." Kane stated as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "And shouldn't you be working on Shivers?"

"Shit, I forgot to do that again." I mumbled. "I need AJ over here to help with it anyways, and Randy."

"Oh am I not helpful enough?" He growled, did I mention he was easy to offend? Well he is... and it drives me nuts.

"I need help for AJ's part and Randy promised to do some chores for me anyways. You won't come into the story until like... I'll let you know when I figure it out." I finished lamely.

"You haven't totally planed this out have you?"

"No."

"Fantastic."

At that moment I heard the door slam. I jumped while Kane just looked towards the door stoicly, his happy mood and joking personality vanishing as another made they're presence known.

"SARAH!"

"Randy don't shout at her. I'm sure she heard you when you slammed the door." I immidietly recognized Randy and AJ's voices. Aj trying to calm a very agrivated viper. I had no idea why he was pissed.

"Whats your problem?" I stated bluntly as they walked in Randy immiediatly glared at Kane.

"Does he have to be here? We need to work on the story."

"I happen to be part of the story."

"Oh yeah then why did she ask me to help. "

"She asked Aj for help and you to do some chores for her."

"Grrrrr! Just go home!"

"I live here dumbass."

"What?" Randy rounded on me. "Why does he get to live here and I don't?"

"Randy, you and Aj have a room here you know. She is in the downstairs room next to the closet and your just down the hall." I calmly told him trying,and failing, to keep my patience. He continued to pout.

"You don't want me to help with the story?" His eyes started to water,such a drama queen.

"I won't need your Goddamn input until next chapter! And perhaps I want you AND Kane to leave so I can work on the story and FINALLY have some girl time with Aj!" I seethed,eye slightly twitching(a bad habit). "Now there is a list of chores on the fridge that I want both of you to do and if I hear any arguing or if you eat my red velvet muffins I WILL KILL YOU BOTH AND FEED YOU TO SMALL CHILDREN!"

They looked at me wided eyed and slowly backed out of the room. Aj looked at me with appraisment.

"Damn girl," She complimented. "I need to learn how to do that."

After my little hissy fit and some serious writing I was finally finished with chapter 3 of Shivers. I sighed content, when I remembered.

"OH SHIT!"

"Whats wrong?" Aj looked up from painting my toe nails.

"Melissa and Josh are coming over for dinner! I'm not suppossed to have muses here!"

"Your parents have a rule about muses?"

"Well no, but they have a rule about everything else. Plus I didn't exactly ask them or even tell Mel."

"Hmmm well why don't we go downstairs tell Randy and Kane and the 3 of us will stay in our rooms."

"Okay, but I kinda have... other muses."

"Really? Who?"

"I have a Wade muse, a Justin, a Ryback, and a brand new one coming soon after I start writing chapter 4."

"Oh... well why don't we go tell them too?"

"Okay but they're a bit much to handle."

We walked downs stairs in the silent house. Wait it was too silent, Randy and Kane should've been fighting but I hadn't heard anything since they left. I must've been enjoying the quiet so much that I didn't question it, but now I'm worried that they might've killed each other. No too much noise. Bomb? No. Prank? Maybe. Smothering one with a pillow? Thats probably it.

As we walked into the living room I stopped dead. Kane and Randy were on the couch. Kissing. Like heavey, heavy, heavy kissing. Aj just said 'Oh wow' really softly. At that moment God decided that He would screw me over and made sure that Mel and Josh walked in at that moment. Melissad was silent Josh just walked into the kitchen. Melissa turned to me.

"You know you should've told me first."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Where did we leave off? Oh yeah God fucked me over. lol**

"Its better to ask for fogiveness than permission." I said weakly. God why did stuff like this happen only to me? Well they know so it can't get much worse.

"Well since its only like three I'll allow it."

And it got worse, I shot Aj a look and as my sister passed I motioned for her to go upstairs and warn the others to stay hidden. As fate would have it I could never win because without fail, the moment Aj step onto that first step evryone of my muses decided to come down stair and visit. Melissa's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Why do you have a Ryback muse?" Kane asked, pulling away from Randy.

"Because I wanted one and I had a story in mind for him."

"Really with who?"Ryback smiled. To think everyone else saw him as a juggernaught with nothoughts in his head.

"One between you and that loser you beat up...ummmm whats his name?" I tried in vain to remember, dang this would ruin it.

"Which loser I've beat up dozens." He grinned good naturedly.

"Stan Stanski is the name your looking for." Melissa said, breaking her quiet reverance.

"Yeah thats it... How'd you know that?" I gaped at her.

"I'm your sister for a reason Sarah." She smiled, but I could tell I was still in trouble. "I wish you had told me you were keeping all these muses. I mean you don't even use Wade or Justin anymore and your parents to us to not allow visitors over without our suppervision."

"But they aren't visitors they're muses! Plus they're renting the rooms and I'm sorry." I sniffled, I hated being scolded and now I just wanted to cry.

"Alright you can keep them but let me know when you're getting a knew one okay?" Her eye softened as I nearly pouted in sorrow.

"Well I have a Jericho Muse coming over tommorrow. Sorry I'm using him for Shivers. Hes Randy's love interest." I glanced over at him and Kane chatting away with a hyper Justin and a bored Wade. Aj was moving towards the kitchen to help Josh with dinner hopefully and Ryback was watching me and Melissa talk with a smile on his face. Knowing him he wasn't thinking much besides the humor in the coversation and how he wished to eat soon.

"Alright, but no funny business. No sex while we're here and no condoms lying around. And Sarah is not allowed to lose her virginity." She said sternly to the crowd of muses. I scowled at her last rule.

"What if shes not a virgin now?" Justin joked, waggling his eyebrows at us. Wade took a few steps back for safety reasons. "Hey whats wrong?" The south african called out to him, when he turned back he go a heavy bitch slap from Melissa.

"Don't test me butch." She growled. Ryback snickered beside me and draped a heavy arm around my shoulders. "I think your sisters funny,right kid?" He grinned at me stupidly. I smiled back and patted his arm alittle. "Its genetic."

"Dinner!" Aj called. This caused a catastrophic event. Justin ran as quickly as possible to the kitchen which he ended up tripping on air. This caused Wade to trip over him and Kane over him, and Randy over him and Melissa had somehow made it unharmed to the dinning table. Seeing all the carnage on the floor in front of the kitchen opening, Ryback picked me up and ,carefully stepping over sore bodys, hecarried me to the table and sat down beside me.

After everyone managed to make it to the table, we said grace and began to eat. Josh and Aj made stuffed peppers, fruit parfaits, and chocolate cupcakes. Everyone complimented the food and everything was quiet and peaceful. I should've known it wouldn't last. as we started to finish the parfaits Justin decided to a cubed piece of fruit at Kane... Idiot. Kane of course got mad and Randy instantly on his side, Aj was unfortunate enough to be in between Kane and Justin. Melissa yelled at them to shut up, which prompted Wade to stick up for Justin and yelled back. This in turn caused Josh to throw a piece of fruit at Wade. And of course this started an all out food fight.

I left with Ryback and Aj, but thankfully Ryback snatched the entire batch of cupcakes and Aj and I managed to sneak out with a total of five bottles of root beer. Oh hells yes. We weren't leaving my room for a while. I figured I'd just deal with my muses later. I'll probably make Kane, Randy, Justin and Wade clean the food up and talk with Melissa and Josh about not stooping to their level. I sighed and thought, 'When did _**I**_ become the responsible one?' but like I said I'd deal with them tomorrow. Right now I had two pleasent muses, cupcakes, root beer, and a whole lot of Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory to watch.


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N Okay so I just got through a wonderful vacation to the beach with my crazy ass aunt. She's a free spirit like me and loves antique shopping so we get along pretty well, even if she's like 35 years older than me. :) So enjoy this, I had fun with this chapter.**

I woke up the next morning snuggled in between Ryback and Aj. My head was pounding from the amount of sugar we had last night. Last night... Oh yeah. Mel scolding me, the embarrassing talk of my virginity and the food fight. Oh God the food fight. I glanced at the clock beside my bed. Oh man, it's like 3 in the afternoon. After the food fight last night I remembered how we ate all the cupcakes but 3. I wonder if we still have some root beer. I slipped out and stretched, I heard the groaning sounds of my 2 muses waking up.

"Morning!" Ryback smiled, not at all affected by the sugar hangover I was suffering from. Bitch. "Or afternoon I guess. So do you want some help cleaning up the kitchen?" I stared at him like he was crazy.

"No, I'm not cleaning anything up and neither are you two. Wade, Justin, Randy, and Kane are cleaning the mess they made." I stated as I changed into my favorite outfit. When I turned around Aj was looking for her socks and Ryback was facing the wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked, he turned around carefully. When he faced me fully he looked down at his feet. "It's rude to watch a young woman change." He was blushing, I had the feeling he accidentally peeked.

"Did you see anything?" I asked. He nodded "I didn't mean to." I laughed a little, he was so sweet. He actually thought I was mad that he saw my bra and panties. I wasn't mad, I knew none of my muses lusted over me, and I knew they never would hurt me.

"I'm not mad, now come on get dressed. I may need some help enforcing my muses to clean." I changed the subject briskly. He nodded and soon we were walking down stairs. No one was out of their rooms yet so I decided to use my favorite bull horn I kept in the TV drawer.

"ALL MY MUSES GET YOUR FOOD FIGHTING ASSES DOWN HERE!" Aj flinched and I giggle out a sorry. Ryback just snickered, waiting for me to yell at the other muses.

They all trudged out, grumbling about my bull horn. I glared, now that I was out here and smelling the mess they left behind, my good mood was out the window. They lined up in front of me, guilty and nervous faces on. I may have been the shortest there, even shorter than Aj, but they were scared. None of my muses liked to be yelled at or have me mad at them. They knew what comes next.

"Since SOMEONE decided it was a good idea to throw food at his housemates," I said giving a pointed glare at Justin, who flinched in response. "I think it's only fair since all of you muses participated that all of will clean it up." They started to move towards the messy kitchen. I held up my hand to stop them, and Ryback stepped beside me and glared to help drive the message home. "That's not all, you will clean every inch of that kitchen, and even if it doesn't have food on it you will still clean it. And you will clean the entire kitchen with nothing but some bleach and your toothbrushes."

They groaned and Wade made a move towards me, to give me a piece of his mind I suppose. Unfortunately him, he never got a foot near me, because the moment he started to stomp over Ryback was in front of me. Normally I would tell him to back off, I could handle myself against Kane so Wade wouldn't have been a problem, but Ryback was doing this because he wanted to show everyone he wasn't just a sweet pushover not because he thought I couldn't handle myself.

Wade stopped when he saw Ryback and slowly stepped back. I told them to get to work and started upstairs with Aj behind me. I was half up the stairs when I turned to see Wade and Ryback still staring at each other as my other muses were making their ways to the kitchen. Wade seemed to be thinking whether he should starting a fight with my self appointed body guard. He made the right choice of moving to the kitchen.

"I'll stay and make sure they do as their told." He said to me, his voice tight with anger, he turned to the kitchen door. I nodded and whispered something to Aj. She smiled and sprinted up the stairs to follow my instruction. I walked back down quietly and hopped onto the angry muse's back. He looked at me and shifted so he could give me a proper piggy back ride.

"So I've been thinking." I started; he chuckled and mumbled something about that being dangerous. "I'm gonna write that story about you and Stan Stansky. Well I'm gonna need your help and his too. Now I really need a title for this story. Any ideas?" By the time I stopped talking he was smiling widely. I never really asked for help on my stories except for Kane and Aj.

"Well what's it about?" He was excited and I was glad he wasn't angry anymore. "What do you think it should be about? Its gonna be slash and junk so don't think it's a friendship story." I honestly said, hoping his good mood wasn't lost.

"I don't care about that." He smiled at my shocked expression. "Sarah I'm YOUR muse, if you want me to be gay then I'm gay. If you tell me that I'm bi well then I'm bi. Same with everyone here. In your mind we're all bi-sexual and until you think of us other wise that's what will shall be." He laughed alittle.

"Wow, didn't know that. Cool!" I shouted, my muses actually were bi! Aj giggled a little as she sat the tray and bottles down on the coffee table. "Oooooo! We had left over root beer?" She nodded and handed me a bottle as Ryback sat me down on the couch. I started drinking the delicious beverage as Ryback handed me and Aj each a cupcake.

"So Aj I'm writing a story about Ryback and Stan Stansky. I need a Title and a plot, "I informed her. "So whatcha think Ryback? Any ideas?" We turned to him. He thought for a moment as we finished our cupcakes. Suddenly he stared at the frosting left on his fingers; he started grinning madly at us.

"Three sessions."He beamed. "First one is rough as hell! Second one is in the shower. And the last one is a sweet one with chocolate frosting or syrup. And it should be called 'Breaking in the rookie'! Genius right?" I smiled getting excited. "That's soooooo cute! I love it! Aj go get my laptop!" I shouted. Okay I know I order my muses around a lot but come on they live in my house, eat my food, and ruin my social life the least they could do is do my bidding for the most part.

Aj returned and I started to login into my account. They looked over my shoulder, Ryback glancing up to check on my punished muses through the opening of the kitchen. I decided to see if there were any good Aj fics up while I waited for my word doc to load. I gasped and they immediately looked at the screen. "What's wrong?" Aj asked.

"Omg! Look at all the AJane fanfics! Since I posted my story Shivers for the first time there have been 5 new AJane stories!" I was shocked. "I mean I know its only because of that segment between you and Kane Monday June 11th but I feel like I started this. I know I didn't but its still cool to be the first on a new couple!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"That's so awesome!" Aj cried out. "KANE! Come here!" I shouted. All heads shot up. "Why does he get out of working?" Justin whined, pouting and looking super cute but I was still mad at him. Kane trudged out. I showed him the story numbers. He glanced at Aj, who in turned blushed, he started to laugh. Not his deranged laugh but a nice laugh.

"Okay someone make cupcakes, someone go get more root beer and Kane sit here and help me remember my password." I ordered. Aj dashed to the kitchen and Ryback started off to the corner store. I smiled at my muses then I turned to him and said in a low voice. "Okay so what happened earlier? You and Randy hate each other. Why the make out session?"

"I don't know. He's a handsome man and Aj makes me... Nervous... She's a... little petite flower. And Randy's a tough guy so... Yeah."

"So do you like Aj or Randy?"

"Both I guess. I like how Aj is sweet and I have a story with her. But I like how Randy challenges me but he has a story with Jericho."

"Kane, you don't have to dictate your relationships and feelings by my stories. If you want to be with Randy be with him. If you don't like Aj anymore than a little crush then so be it. Just be yourself and be happy." I advised, it hurt me to see one of my favorite muses upset.

"Thanks Sarah. You're a good friend." He smiled and hugged me.

"So why didn't you attack Ryback?" He looked confused at my question. "You know, if it was anyone else trying to be the man of the house you would have put him in his place. Why not Ryback?" I was telling the truth, I mean the other day Wade tried to say he was the big guy of the house and Kane broke his nose.

"The kid was only doing what you said. He wasn't trying to disturb the hierarchy of the house. I know I'm your favorite muse here and as long as Ryback doesn't try to act like he's the favorite then he can do whatever he wants." Woah, I didn't realize how lenient Kane was, or how organized the social structure of my muses was.

"Who said you were my favorite?" I teased abit at him.

"I was your first muse. You come to me for advice before anyone else. You are the only one who has seen my 'soft side'. You don't get mad at me as easily as the others. You don't stay mad at me for as long. I'm the favorite. Aj and Ryback tied for second. Randy is third. Justin fourth and Wade fifth." He said smugly but he seemed like he wanted me to confirm this for the sake of his ego.

"I _**guess**_ your right." I teased back. At that moment Ryback came back with Root beer and Aj finished frosting her chocolate cupcakes. It was 5 in the afternoon and I was more than happy to continue where I left off last night.

"Hey why do you guys get cupcakes?" Wade growled, chocolate was his favorite and he was pissed that he wasn't as in favor as Kane and Ryback. I got up and stood in the almost clean kitchen.

"Is this clean? No! This is still dirty and you know what since you keep complaining and Justin started this whole thing, Randy you go take a shower while Wade and Justin finish this up." I growled, tired of Wades bitching. Randy smiled and ran out giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. Kane stared after him as he ran upstairs. I smirked, catching the gaze.

Wade and Justin grumbled but continued. I sat down on the couch with Aj beside me on my left, Kane on my right, and Ryback perched at my feet. We opened our cans of root beer and dove into the still warm cupcakes.

**A/N Wow! I literally wrote this chapter all day, just writing whatever popped into my head. I'm watching Raw now and Aj just came out with her little Kane get up. I know what I'm wearing for Halloween!**

**I hope you enjoyed this and please review! I'm sorry if this is late, is making me its bitch, as in my server is messing up and wont let me log in.**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N Hey sorry for not updating this past week. was being a serious pain in my ass. But I'm here and I decided I couldn't wait to update For Rent, Hope you enjoy!**

"We're finished oh great Taskmaster." Wade growled, he reeked of bleach and he had food crusted along his hands and knees. Justin was in no better condition. I got up and looked over the kitchen. Everything seemed to have a nice sparkle to it. "Good job boys, I actually thought you wouldn't be done until like 8. Go take a shower and afterwards you can both have a cupcake."

Justin broke out into a grin and rushed up to the shower. Wade on the other hand glared and followed his South African friend at a much slower pace. After they disappeared the doorbell rang. I looked through the peep hole before hurrying to open it.

"Didn't expect _**you**_ to be here." I said giving one of the blonds a confused stare.

"You asked for my help."

"No you, Chris. HIM!" I pointed to the other blond on my doorstep. _Ugh, Canadian Muses are soooo self absorbed!_ I thought.

"Well you wanted to write a fanfic with me in it, so I'm here now, how can I help." He seemed uncomfortable being so close to the much taller muse, Chris Jericho.

"Let's work on your story tomorrow. Right now all the muses are just chilling, you get situated tonight and we'll work in the morning." I said as I led the two of them into the house. The muses in the living room all stopped talking at once as I led the newest muses up the stairs.

"Chris this is your room here and Stan you room is across from it. General rules are, if I tell you to do something then do it. I can easily punish you and the government doesn't have laws protecting muses." I rattled off, really they should already know this-they were my muses- but after dealing with Randy for the first few days I figured its better safe then sorry.

"Yet." Jericho cut in, I nodded.

"Yes also, when my sister comes over be on your best behavior. Her and Josh are Pastors so no cursing and if you want to have sex, wait until they leave. And for God sakes don't mouth off to Melissa or me. Neither of us will hesitate to slap the shit outta you. "I can't believe I had to tell them this but knowing my muses they'll break at least half the rules I tell them.

"Sex?" Stan said timidly. Gosh he was so cute when he was awkward.

"Yes, Stan. Sex, intercourse, Penetration, fortification, procreation, sex." My inner thesaurus came out and when I stopped they both looked weirded out.

At that moment the three of us heard a particularly loud moan. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. I peeked open the door a little then motioned for them to come closer. I pointed to the distorted figures of Wade and Justin behind the shower door.

"That, Stan, is sex. And it's aloud." I bluntly said. "And I'm aloud to write fanfics about it."

When we came back down to the living room, Raw had just started. I squealed and rushed to sit in my favorite chair. Chris adjusted easy to my house, because the moment he sat down he pulled Aj closer to him and put his feet onto Ryback's shoulder. The tall muse growled at him and moved from his spot on the floor to one beside my feet.

Stan had a harder time figuring things out. He stood off to the side awkwardly, as if being a newbie automatically made him an outcast. I was about to intervene but Ryback had called him over, patting the spot beside him. I smiled and pinched Ryback's cheek playfully. Stan was very tense until the part of the show that Cena started making Star Wars and WWE cross over jokes. At that point Randy could barely breathe, Chris and Aj we're leaning on each other grinning madly, and even Kane had his face buried in the arm of the couch shoulders shaking.

It was at least midnight when Kane decided to visit me. I was sitting on my bed looking at the blank Word Document. I really need to write the next chapter of Shivers but I was stumped.

"You really need to update Shivers, Its been a week and its not like you have school or work you go to."

"Well I have a lot to do! I want to write that Ryback and Stan three-shot, I promised a Randy Chris slash one-shot, I want to use Justin and Wade in a story and a slash one-shot , and I want to do a series of Aj pairings."

"Aj with who?"

"One with you, one with Randy, another with Chris, most defiantly a Sheamus one, and probably one with Justin."

"So just about everyone in the house?"

"Yeah, but she's not gonna be a whore, yanno? The stories are all separate."

"Well you should work on Shivers first, then the one-shots, then the three shot, and by then you should have a Sheamus muse and you can do the Aj story."

"Well I'm having some trouble with Shivers."

"Trouble?"

"Hell yeah, I don't know where to go with this." I sighed, this wasn't fun anymore. "I mean I got you and Aj on a deeper level. I need to bring in some more characters but I'm doing it so awkwardly. And more importantly I need to get your sex scene in and I'm terrible at those! The last one I did was so bad I actually deleted it."

"Bring in the Undertaker."

"What?"

"Do what Hellfire and Brimstone suggested and incorporate the Undertaker into it." Oh yeah, I forgot about that review. It's a good idea but how to do it?

"I wouldn't know what to write with him and I can't wait for a for a new muse to come over. You know how long it takes for that to happen?"

"You already have an Undertaker muse."

"I can't just stop writing just to wait for-wait what? When? Where? And how?"

"Me and Mark are a package deal, he's been here as long as I have. He stays in the basement and usually only comes out at 5 in the morning to snack and shower." He chuckled at my expression, I got up and started walking to the basement. When we opened the door, mist floated out and we could hear funeral music.

"OMG! I have a Mark muse!" I ran up and tried to tackle hug him. Suffice to say he didn't move an inch. I smile up at him, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I've been here for months and you never said hello. Jerk." He growled, I frowned and started sniffling a little. He sighed and patted me on the head. "Forget I said anything."

"Come on I need your help! What should I do for Shivers?"

"Rewrite chapter 5."

"What?"

"You heard me, it was terrible. You can do something a lot better than that. And you will. Birdy Main was right, it was unrealistic and rushed. Try to make it better." He led me up to my room and the brothers sat down on my bed.

"Yeah, but I'm not good with emotional stuff, and I really want this to be emotional and heart tugging." I sighed and pulled up the document of Shivers chapter 5 and started to delete the ending.

"How do you plan on ending this? Happy? Sad? Tragic? Demented?" Kane implored.

"Isn't tragic and sad the same thing?" Mark looked confused.

"Tragic is like Aj gets into an accident and loses her memory or dies. Sad is it turning out we're incompatible. So which will it be?" He turned to me again.

"Well at first I wanted it to be a twisted and satire-like ending. But I think my readers prefer it to be a cutesy love story, so it'll be a happy ending. I plan on making an alternative ending, how I originally wanted it."

"How can you make it a demented ending when the whole thing is happy." Mark questioned, Lord knows I would forget to think of that part.

"I'll figure it out, but for now I'm just gonna revise Shivers a little, and work on Ryback's story." I said looking through my iTunes for music I can work to. I click on _Proof of Your Love_ by King & Country. My muses glance at me. "What? It's a nice song."

"I thought you only listened to loud rock songs?"

"I listen to all kinds, Mark. I have rock, punk, pop, techno, country, gospel, and even rap!" I huffed, I got this a lot. Not many people thought I should listen to Christian songs, just because I have a sarcastic attitude.

"I like it." Kane stated, listening to the soft song for a while. "Well any ways why do you want to do a Ryback story so badly?"

"I don't know, I think he's an underrated superstar who deserves at least one story. All my other muse-Stan not included- have a huge fan base! It's not fair. Plus I think him and Stan would be a cute couple." I ranted a little. Kane chuckled at my speech and got up saying something about finding Aj to help. I turned to Mark, "Can we do this another time? I want to work on Ryback's story." He nodded and left with a grunt.

"Hey its tomorrow, you want some help?" Stan said as he walked in, not quiet so timid anymore. I patted the spot next to me, Ryback walked in and silently sat down.

"What's wrong?" I raised an eyebrow, Ryback wasn't grinning like a goofball. Something must be wrong.

"Do we have to help write the sex scene?"

"Nah I got it…. Unless you wanna help." I turned to look at both of them. They shook their heads and blushed.

"Okay then. Chapter one."

"I have a feeling your not one who writes about hidden desire and stupid crushes?" Stan joked.

"Nope. Its mostly from your point of view Stan. You don't have a crush on Ryback or anything, for the first chapter it's like you guys don't even like each other." I explained. Ryback raised a hand, I nodded in his direction.

"What about me?"

"Chapters two and three will be in your perspective, you like him but your not good with expressing your feelings." He looked a little put off. "Don't worry everything will be cute and sweet in the end. I'm only doing this as a slash because I need to practice for Randy and Chris's slash."

We continued working until about 3:30 in the morning. I was always more of a night owl than most of my family. Makes it really hard to have social interactions when your trying to sleep while everyone else is awake. Thankfully my muses are as nocturnal as I am.

My tummy growled and I realized I hadn't eaten since those cupcakes like twelve hours ago. Damn I have a problem. Thank who ever cares that Justin brought me something to eat at that moment. I smiled and felt kind of bad I made him work so hard. I was about to apologize but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry I started a food fight." He looked down at his shoes.

"Awwwww its okay, Angel. Just don't do it again or else Mama's gonna beat you silly." I kissed him on the cheek to make the threat seem less…. Well threatening. I ate the grilled cheese he brought me and when I was done smiled at them "Well it's almost dawn so we had better get to bed. Nighty night."

They started out my room and to their rooms, I was about to shut my door when I caught sight of Ryback gently pulling Stan into his room. I smiled and yawned, about to close my door again but a hand stopped it. I looked up and there was Wade just standing there. He shouldered his way into my room.

"I'm sorry I was being bitching." He mumbled, not at all happy to be admitting his fault. I smiled and hugged him. "It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you, but you were breaking one of the house rules. And I can't have you being a bad influence on the others." I yawned again and moved towards my bed.

"Can I sleep here tonight? Justin is over with Aj doing….." He paused for the right word. "Stuff." He finished lamely. "And he'll probably spend the night." I nodded and turned off the light before crawling into bed. He draped a lazy arm over my midsection and I wrapped one around his neck.

"G'night, Sarah."

"Nighty night, Wade."

**A/N So I have just finished my first chapter for Ryback's three shot. I'm tired and Yes I plan on rewriting chapter five of Shivers. It was bad and I regret ever posting it when I knew it was bad. So that story will be on hold until I can figure it out. And I do plan on writing all the stories I mentioned not sure in what order but I'm doing it. So I hope you enjoyed our crazy antics! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N Dear God I've been having a lot of writers block, its really bad like bad bad. Plus it's not helping that I've been on vacation for awhile. So I'm gonna work on For Rent for a while and see if I can get some inspiration. Here goes nothing!**

I woke up trapped underneath a muscular arm. For a while I just laid there, enjoying Wade's warmth. Geez why did he have to be so warm? Finally I started to get up, wriggling out from under his arm. He let out an inaudible groan, and then growled.

"Why'd you move? I was comfy." His accent was heavy when he's groggy.

"I had to pee really badly." I stated bluntly. He made a face and promptly rolled to face the wall. After I had walk down stairs I looked at the clock.

"Holy cow its noon!" I was never up before noon. What time did I go to bed last night? Three in the morning, I only got nine hours verse my usual eleven. Damn.

"Hey girl, what's up?" A cheery Aj chirped at me. I gaped at her, not because she was so peppy. No she was wearing something ridicules.

"What the hell are you wearing? A batman costume?"

"Yep I think the whole house should dress up as DC universe today." She grinned madly. I stared and stared and stared and stared. Finally I responded.

"Who would be who?" She squealed at this and pulled me into the kitchen.

"I'll make you breakfast if you help me figure it out. Yippee!" She dashed around the breakfast nook, pulling out jars of this and that. Aj finally had settled to stirring the ingredients in a large bowl.

"Well we have 10 housemates. I'll have to buy costumes but I got a credit card." I paused at Aj's stare. "What I never use my parents maybe rich but I'm not a spoilt brat. Anyways I want to be Harley Quinn. Kane should be Bane. Randy would be Green Arrow. Justin is Robin and Wade could be batman. Sorry girl but your Wonder woman. Ryback is Green lantern and Stan can be Flash. Jericho will be Superman and Mark is the Joker."

"Wow how'd you remembered all those names?"

"I'm a closet comic book geek." I shrugged and watched her turn towards the stove once more. Whatever she was making smelled heavenly. It looked like pancakes but I couldn't tell.

"Smells great!" Justin called as he and Wade walked into my kitchen. Wade plopped into the chair beside me at the island, while Justin rummaged through my fridge for bacon.

"So we're all dressing up as DC characters tonight. You guys are Batman and Robin." I mumbled as I looked for a costume store on my phone. There was one but it was on the other side of town, I hate taking buses. Guess I was going with Mel.

Before we could say anymore, Aj set a plate of red pancakes with bacon in front of me. "They're red velvet pancakes with chocolate chips. Enjoy!" I gaped and took a quick bite, and I nearly fainted. These were awesome! Wade and Justin were enjoying them just as much as me.

She had made a huge plate for the entire house, how sweet of her. I munched on bacon and sipped my coffee. I needed to write the next chapter for Shivers and BITN (Breaking In The Newbie). I wanted to get Kaitlynn involved and I would either need a Kaitlynn muse or hope Aj has some good insight. I glance over at her, she was munching on a piece of bacon and had a face that looked like she was at La-La land. So she wouldn't have any good insight.

"These are great Aj. I'm gonna text Mel and see if she can take me to the costume store." I drawled, feeling full and lazy. I sent Melissa a quick text stating my ride request. She replies back immediately. _**Your awake before noon? Is it Christmas already? LOL! Sorry honey can't today. Just take the bus.**_I let out a frustrated yell.

"What's wrong?" Wade sat his coffee down to look at me. I should him the text, groaning the entire time. "So what? Just take the bus."

"No! The bus is full of weirdos and hobos! I'm a little 16 year old, I'll get kidnapped!" I was swinging my arms wildly now. Justin ducked to avoid my flailing limbs. Wade rolled his eyes.

"Then take one of us, I'm sure Kane would go with you."

"No! I don't need the entire town to know I'm a socially deprived freak whose only social interactions are with figments of my lonely imagination! That's like the Rugrats theory*!" I moaned out frustrated. They shared glances, my muses were worried I've never admitted that they weren't real or that I was a social outcast before.

"Melissa can see us. Doesn't that mean we're at least a little real?" Justin chirped.

"Melissa is just as much of a freak as me, Josh is too. They have their own sets of 'muses'. Well for them it's more like voices in their heads not clones of famous people." I sighed, my family was messed up. Aj shrugged, Wade went back to his coffee, and Justin was scarfing his bacon down. I smiled at how my muses were so accepting. Suddenly Justin's head snapped up with wide eyes.

"Wait if you're gone then whose in charge?" As if on cue the rest of my muses- save for Kane- walked into the kitchen just in time to hear Justin's query. Suddenly I was bombarded with questions and opinions.

"Quiet!" I yelled, they sat down at the table, some reaching for the pancakes. "Tonight we're dressing up as DC comic book characters. I'm gonna go to the costume store to get the clothes. Ask Aj for which person you'll be. Now I'm gonna leave Kane in charge."

"Why him?"

"Because, Justin, he is mature and won't torture people." I gave a pointed look to Mark, who grinned in response. "And he knows how I like things around here. No complaining and you have to listen to him."

Despite what I said I heard groaning anyways, I got up and made my way to my room, to change into Bus appropriate clothes. I walked in a saw Kane stretched out on my bed, watching TV. He turned to look at me then back to the TV. I explained to him what I was doing as I got dress, he only responded with grunts and other male noises.

"Yeah you're gonna be Bane, so I'll have to stop at the fetish shop for the mask."

"Did you make my Bane just because it rhymes with my really name?" He didn't even respond to the part about the fetish shop.

"No, Bane is an underrated villain. So are you, everyone thinks of the Joker when they hear Batman. And in turn everyone thinks of, I don't know, the Miz when they think of WWE. Both of you need some credit so that's why your Bane." I smile at his surprised expression.

"Yeah so your in charge until I get back." I called as I ran out the door, down the steps, and out of my house.

When I got back I found two new muses on my steps, waiting patiently for my return. "Glad I sprung for the Aquaman and Catgirl outfits." I said as I led Sheamus and Kaitlynn into my home.

**A/N So that's it, keep in mind that this story is for inspirational purposes only. It's not a real fan fic. And I did get some good inspiration for my next chapter of Shivers from this.**

***If you're a '90s kid like me and loved the Rugrats I don't recommend looking the Rugrats theory up. It's dark and will rape your childhood, hell it ruined my. You've been warned so don't leave my messages saying 'why did you kill my childhood' because I didn't.**


End file.
